Units
''' UNITS' Units must be most usefull in the map. You start with steve for example. He's a unit. ' STANDARD UNITS' Steve (Survivor) '''About:' Steve is your first unit for controling. With him you can build every structure. When he dies he will be turned into ghost. Stats: Health: 20 Mana: 0 Attack: 2-2 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Medium Movement Speed: Medium Upgrades use: Studded Leather Armor, Better Dinner, Elixir of Endruance Abilities: Repair, Build Worker About:'' '' Basic worker unit. Can harvest, build structures and Repair. Can be trained at the House. Stats: Health: 5 Mana: 1 Attack: 1-1 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Slow Movement Speed: Medium Upgrades use: Studded Leather Armor, Better Dinner, Elixir of Endruance, Improved Resource harvest, Energy Durability Abilities: Repair, Build, Harvest (Minor) Soldier About:'' '' Versatile soldier. He's classic fighter. Can Ride Horse. Riding it will be over 80% more powerful. Can be trained at the Barracks. Stats: Health: 15 Mana: 5 Attack: 1-2 Defence: 1 Attack Speed: Medium Movement Speed: Medium Upgrades use: Studded Leather Armor, Better Dinner, Elixir of Endruance, Iron Swords, Energy Durability Abilities: Defend, Mount (Horse) Rock Throwers About:'' '' An 2 Rock Throwers. They are great at destroying structures but they have low health. Can be trained at the Barracks. Stats: Health: 7 Mana: 3 Attack: 5-7 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Slow Movement Speed: Slow Upgrades use: Studded Leather Armor, Better Dinner, Elixir of Endruance, Sharp Rocks, Energy Durability Abilities: None Siege Tank About:'' '' Heavily armored Tank. Can hide units in it. Can be trained at the Barracks. Stats: Health: 15 Mana: 47 Attack: 2-3 Defence: 10 Attack Speed: Slow Movement Speed: Fast Upgrades use: Sharp Rocks, Energy Durability Abilities: Load-Unload Magician About:'' '' Versatile spellcaster. Has over 3 abilities which can help you over battles. Can be trained at the Barracks. Stats: Health: 10 Mana: 75 Attack: 2-5 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Medium Movement Speed: Medium Upgrades use: Spell Book, Better Dinner, Elixir of Endruance, Studded Leather Armor Abilities: Slow, Inner Fire, Shadow Meld Wolf About:'' '' It has low health, but deal big damage and has damage speed. Can be trained at the Dod House. Stats: Health: 5 Mana: 1 Attack: 5-6 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Fast Movement Speed: Fast Upgrades use: Elixir of Endruance, Studded Leather Armor, Energy Durability, Critical Strike Abilities: Critical Strike (Research) ''' UNDEAD UNITS' Unead units are these who can be found at night or if your survivor is dead. Ghost '''About:' '' When your survivor dies, he will be turned into Ghost. Use it to help to your teammates. '''Stats:' Health: 100 Mana: 100 Attack: None Defence: Infinity Attack Speed: None Movement Speed: Very Fast Upgrades use: Spell Cast Abilities: Slow, Inner Fire, Blink, Summon Skeleton Workers, Repair Skeleton Worker About:'' '' A Dead worker. Can be summoned only by the ghost which can build tent to collect resources. Stats: Health: 10 Mana: 3 Attack: 1-2 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Average Movement Speed: Average Upgrades use: Skeleton Strength, Skeleton Armor Abilities: Repair, Build Zombie About:'' '' Zombies can be found everywhere in the map at night. Stats: Health: 20 Mana: 0 Attack: 1-2 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Average Movement Speed: Slow Upgrades use: None Abilities: None Skeleton About:'' '' Skeletons can be found everywhere in the map at night. Stats: Health: 18 Mana: 0 Attack: 2-5 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Slow Movement Speed: Slow Upgrades use: None Abilities: None ''' UNKNOWN UNITS' Unknown units can be found at secret places or easter eggs Assassin Monster '''About:' '' Summons a powerful Monster from the 3rd dimension. Can be summoned at the End-game Shop. '''Stats:' Health: 5 Mana: 10 Attack: 1-11 Defence: 0 Attack Speed: Very Fast Movement Speed: Very Fast Upgrades use: Studded Leather Armor, Elixir of Endruance, Enchanted Iron Swords, Energy Durability Abilities: Wind Walk, Critical Strike, Evasion, Ensnare, Shadow Meld, Blink